Entwined
by Skylar264
Summary: Patch and Nora are in love, but how will their relationship progress in the midst of everything else going on? Rated M.
1. chapter 1

"Mom, I'll be fine! I pinky promise." No matter how many times I told her, she was convinced that her leaving me for two days would make her a horrible mother.

"I don't know. I could always just call in sick if you need me to stay."

"Mom. You need to go, I'll survive on my own for a few days." Despite how much I loved my mom, I was really looking forward to spending some time alone with Patch, and I was desperately hoping that she would give in and go on the trip for work. We hadn't been able to do anything more than hold hands for the past month with my mom hovering constantly. No matter how hard I tried to convince her, she just refused to trust Patch. I mean, not that I really blamed her. I suppose that his dangerous, bad boy facade would not put many mothers at ease…

As she opened her mouth to respond, a knock sounded at the door.

I attempted to contain my excitement as I opened the door, pretending to be disappointed. I welcomed Patch into the house and we walked together into the kitchen, where my mom was standing. Patch went ahead with our plan, explaining to my mother and I that he and a friend of his were leaving town for the weekend to visit his distant family who lived many hours away. As soon as she heard this, she relaxed and warmed up to him a bit. As he left, I gave him a big hug, acting sad to see him go, telling him that I couldn't wait to see him when he returned next week. As soon as I stepped back into the kitchen, I saw mom reaching for her bags.

"You're right sweetie, I think I will go as long as you're sure that you'll be ok?" It had worked, thank God.

"I love you mom, can't wait to see you when you get back! I'll call you every night. Now, you should probably get going so that you don't get there too late." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out, reminding me to call her if I needed anything. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the headlights become fainter until they disappeared altogether.

As I turned to head into my bedroom, my eyes met a pair of beautiful black ones. My eyes traveled farther down, taking in his sharp features, until my eyes came back up to rest on his lips, which were curved into a smirk. I realized I had been staring too long when Patch cleared his throat and raised one eyebrow. Heat rised to my cheeks immediately

"As much as I love watching you ogle me, we have plans tonight Angel. Unless you've changed your mind and want to come to my place?" I could hear the mischievous playfullness in his tone, but under that was something else. Something I couldn't quite place.

"As much as I would enjoy that, you know Vee. She would never let that go. I--" , I stumbled to finish my sentence as Patch took a step toward me, trapping me between his arms and the wall.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider, Angel?"

I could feel the heat radiating from him, I could hear his breaths becoming shorter as his perfect lips lowered to meet mine. He stopped, centimeters from my mouth, both of us breathing harshly by now from the anticipation. His lips brushed across mine, soft as a butterfly, sending an electric shock down my spine. Patch growled ferally as I gripped his belt and pulled him closer to me, needing more contact. It sent shockwaves through my body knowing that he could physically feel my touch. I could tell that his feelings were heightened, as he had felt so little physical contact before. He closed his eyes as I dragged him closer to me, simply focusing on the sensation of our bodies touching. Finally, his lips came down on mine, slow at first, both of us savouring the taste of each other. As it intensified, his body gravitated closer to mine until I could feel every ridge, every plane, every muscle in his body. His lips separated from mine, much to my protest, until I felt them under my ear, down my jaw, planting small kisses and nipping my skin gently until he reached my collarbone. I whimpered, wrapping my legs around his waist. He hoisted me up, pressing me against the wall.

"Fuck, Patch" I gasped, breathless, as his hands traveled up my thighs.

I heard him gasp suddenly and curse under his breath as he set me back on my feet, both of us struggling to catch our breath. He stepped back several feet until he hit the kitchen counter, quietly swearing. I began to walk towards him, when he held up a hand to stop me.

"Nora, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop at all." I heard the desperation and desire in his voice.

I took a step closer to him, "What if I dont want you to stop?" I heard the catch in his breath as I closed the distance between us.

He looked at me and I could tell it was taking all of his restraint to stay still.

"I don't think it's a good idea Angel." I could see that his restraint was nearly gone. I took another step and replied. "You didn't seem quite so horrified by the idea a few minutes ago"

He began to reply, "I just--" His response was cut off by my phone ringing. Breathing heavily, I flipped open my phone. "Babe! Where are you?"-- I flinched as Vee's voice pierced my eardrums. "Sorry Vee! Mom took a while to convince, I'm leaving this second. We'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and looked at Patch. It seemed like he had regained some of his senses as he went to grab his keys from the living room.

Patch didn't speak as we left. It wasn't until we were getting on his motorcycle, that he turned to me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry Angel. I just don't want to do anything that could hurt you. I don't want you to feel like I expect anything anything from you."

I reached up on my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms wrapped around my back as he held me to his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"I trust you more than anyone Patch. And I want you just as bad."

I looked up and our eyes met. I had never wanted him more than I did at that moment. He kissed me once more, then wordlessly turned and swung his leg over the motorcycle. I followed and we sped off to meet Vee. As much as I loved her, I was really not looking forward to the evening. All I wanted to do at that moment was be with Patch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update but here is the next chapter and plz keep in mind that this is rated M for a reason. This is mostly a series of oneshots, but I'm in the process of writing an actual story about the series Mortal Instruments which should be up in a few weeks. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all credit goes to Becca Fitzpatrick for the characters.**

My eyes fluttered open against my will. I opened them to see bright light streaming through the window, but, in my half-awake state, I noticed that something was wrapped around me. I turned my head to see a pair of dark irises watching me.

"Morning Angel."

Patch smiled at me, his eyes glowing with adoration, as I groaned and nuzzled my face into the crook of his shoulder, blocking out the light. I was so not ready to get up yet. I was perfectly content to just cuddle with Patch for the rest of the day, but that was apparently not his intention.

Patch rolled over, taking me with him. My protests turned to laughter as Patch leaned over me and kissed the side of my neck playfully.

Our lunch with Vee yesterday had gone great. We ended up staying out with her so long that by the time Patch and I returned to my place, all I wanted to do was sleep. I was so tired that Patch had half carried me into the house and laid me down in my bed. He laid down beside me and pulled me to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into my ear until I fell asleep. For the first time in ages, I had no nightmares. It was absolutely perfect.

"Are you hungry, Angel? I forgot to feed you last night." He didn't give me a chance to respond as he got up, pulling me with him. Too tired to question him, I allowed him to drag me to the kitchen where he proceeded to start breakfast.

Fuck. "I forgot to call mom last night! She's gonna be so mad." I frantically pulled out my phone as Patch watched with amusement. Three missed calls. Damn it. I dialed her number. As soon as I heard her voice I flinched, "Nora Grey. Why did you not call me last night? I was so worried! Thankfully, Vee answered when I called her and told me that you were home asleep." The anger was fading from her voice, thankfully.

"I know mom, I'm so sorry. Vee and I went to the mall and and saw a movie. By the time I got home, I was just really tired and it completely slipped my mind that I was supposed to call you. It won't happen again."

Eventually, mom decided that she got her point across and hung up.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Patch let out a soft laugh and turned back to the stove,

"You're cute when you panic."

"Oh really?"

I walked over to him, leaning against the stove. I loved it when I saw this part of him. His playful side that he so rarely showed. He turned to me and smiled. I swear, that smile could get him anything he wanted from anyone. I was startled when he knocked me out of my reverie by grabbing my wrist and pulling me flush against him, my back to his chest.

"You know I love you right?" No matter how many times he said that to me, it still made my heart skip a beat.

"Mmhmm. You know what I love? I absolutely love your motorcycle," I teased him

His lips lowered to my ear, "Is that so? You can't think of anything else?" My breath caught as his voice changed from playful to seductive. His lips began a trail down my neck.

"Well, I really love your pool table too." My voice faltered as his tongue reached out to the base of my neck.

"I wouldn't tease me if I were you Angel. You never know what I might do. I'm quite unpredictable sometimes." I gasped as his deft fingers reached under the waist band of my sweatpants, pulling up the elastic of my panties, without ever touching my skin, and letting them snap back around my hips. Patch chuckled darkly in my ear. He spun me around so that I was facing him and moved us so that I was against the refrigerator. The look in his eyes was dark, dangerous.

"What do you want, Angel?" He pressed his leg between mine, pinning me to the refrigerator. His hands moved under my shirt, inching up until they were almost at my breasts.

"Is this what you want?" I gasped and nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open, and I felt Patch behind me, his chest pressed to my back.

"What is it Angel? You spaced out for a second. Everything ok?" He let out a soft laugh. His voice was overly innocent and I quickly realized what he had done.

Still breathing heavily from the intentional hallucination, I cursed under my breath and let myself fall back against Patch, who looked down at me with dancing eyes.

"I'm onto you." I told him, trying to be intimidating, but I think the breathlessness may have taken away from the effect. He chuckled and moved me to the table as he continued to cook. I watched him, noticing every little detail of his finely sculpted body. I watched with envie as he gracefully moved around the kitchen. I couldn't walk in a straight line without stumbling.

Once we had eaten breakfast, which involved many minutes of me simply glaring at Patch as he smirked at me, obviously knowing the effect he had on me, we went to Delphic. Patch eventually convinced me to go on the park's newest rollercoaster, a decision which I regretted immediately.

"Can we go to your place tonight?" The question caught Patch's attention. He looked down at me intensely as I bit my lip, waiting for a response. He studied me for a minute, my cheeks reddening under his stare. I was beginning to get embarrassed for asking when he responded.

"Are you sure, Angel?" I could see the want in his eyes, though he was clearly trying to mask it. I simply nodded at him.

Patch took my hand and led me to his place underneath Delphic, there was no amusement in his eyes now. As he pulled out the key to unlock his door, he looked at me again, the question clear in his eyes. Are you sure? I nodded and he pushed the door open. I grabbed him and pulled him into his bedroom, when he was still seemingly unsure whether I really wanted this.

Once we reached his room, he finally snapped out of it, pulling my legs up around his hips and walking me to his bed. He gently laid me in the center of his black satin sheets and knelt over me, holding himself up with his elbows. My heart was pounding. I knew that I wanted this but it was scary. Not only the physical aspect of it, but also the emotional aspect. The fact that I was soon to be completely at his mercy, naked underneath him, it terrified and excited me at the same time. He would be closer to me, both physically and emotionally, than anyone had ever been.

As he leaned down and kissed me, I realized that there was nothing to be scared about. This was Patch. I trusted him more than I trusted myself.

"If you change your mind, just tell me Angel. I won't do anything you ask me not to." With that, his hands began exploring my stomach. I looped my arms around his neck, moaning as he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Soon after, he pulled his own shirt over his head and leaned back down, kissing a path from my jaw, down to the swell of my breast. I gulped as he expertly reached behind me and, after he made his intentions clear and was met by no protests from me, unclasped my black bra. My immediate instinct was to cover myself, but I refrained. Patch was looking at me as if I was a goddess, an angel. As he came back down, kissing me passionately, I let my hands roam his bare chest. He groaned when I reached his jeans and pulled him farther down onto me, my bare breasts pressing against his bare chest.

"Fuck, Angel. You're killing me. I only have so much self-restraint." I whimpered as I felt his erection press into my lower stomach.

"Mmmm- Paa-ahhh" I stumbled over my words as Patch's mouth moved over my nipple and i felt his smirk against my skin, obviously pleased with himself over the effect he was having on me. He looked at me from underneath his dark lashes, watching my reaction, as his tongue flicked out and he began sucking my nipple, fondling my other breast with his hand, watching me pant and writhe underneath him with pleasure.

My whole body was beginning to stiffen when he suddenly stopped.

"Patch!" I attempted to protest through my panting,

"Patch please!" He looked at me with dark amusement as I pleaded with him.

"Patch," I moaned, breathless, "I need you."

Any amusement vanished with that and Patch cursed as he undid the button on my jeans. Once he had them off, he crawled back up to me, obviously using all of his will-power to refrain from doing what he wanted to do. He rolled over, pulling me on top of him. He looked up at me, with a look that I can only describe as admiration and love as I straddled him, reaching down and popping the button on his jeans. He helped me pull them down, and I crawled back up, not quite knowing what to do next.

Sensing how nervous I was, Patch reached up and pulled me down until our lips met. As soon as they touched, the tension melted away. He gently rolled us back over, into our previous position. His hands began roaming my body again. It wasn't until his hand was at the inside of my thigh that I realized what he was doing. He didn't break eye contact with me as he pulled my pair of underwear down my legs and discarded them on the floor.

As he leaned down and kissed me, he trailed his hand lazily down my stomach, down my thighs. He followed the path that he made with his hand, with his mouth. He kissed a trail from my ankle to the inside of my thigh, stopping there. He looked up at me and asked, "Are you sure you want this, Angel?" His voice was primative and course. When I felt the heat from his mouth hit the apex of my thighs, all I could do was moan and attempt a "yes". Patch, seeing my reaction, lowered his mouth until it was hovering above my core and breathed on me, his hot breath making me moan his name. After tormenting me for a minute, Patch let his tongue flick out, hitting my clit. My back arched and I threaded my fingers through Patch's hair, urging him on as he sucked and licked.

He chuckled against my heated core as I whimpered his name, over and over again, the vibration nearly causing me to unravel right there. As he had done before, Patch stopped as soon as my body began to stiffen and kissed his way up to my mouth. After a minute, he let his finger trail back down my body as he continued to kiss me. I was surprised when his long, skilled fingers began circling my clit. I was even more surprised when he thrust one of them inside me, pumping it in and out quickly. He added more fingers until I was screaming his name.

"Fuck Angel. You don't know how much restraint it's taking me to refrain from- " His words tapered as his breath grew heavier

Much to my frustration, again Patch stopped just as I was reaching my peak. My whimper was a plea, a cry, I felt like I might implode if I didn't get any satisfaction soon. I nodded at Patch, to confirm that I wanted this, and he pulled off his boxers, letting his impressive erection free. The nerves hit me as he began to kiss me and lowered the bottom half of his body to mine. Patch swallowed my moans and whimpers as he entered me and my body struggled to accept him.

"Fuck Angel, I'm sorry," he whispered as he thrust into me gently. I fought to contain a cry as the pain finally registered. As soon as he was fully into me, Patch stilled, planting small, hopeful kisses around my face as he waited for me to become acclimated to him being inside of me. When I finally opened my eyes, he was staring at me with both adoration and worry. His eyebrows were drawn together in worry.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you? If you don't want to do this, we don't have to." Though I could tell that the last thing he wanted to do was stop.

"No, Patch, I'm fine, I promise. Just give me a second." I could see that he was barely holding on to his restraint.

"Can you move?" He chuckled at that.

"The question isn't whether I can move, I assure you that I can. The question is, are you ready for me to move?"

The stinging sensation was fading.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Patch bit his lip as he slowly pulled out, the pain was quickly being replaced by pleasure and i moaned Patch's name, earning me a guttural groan in response. I couldn't contain my whimper as he gently thrust back into me. He repeated this process several times, going painstakingly slow until, finally, the pain vanished completely and I began to meet his thrusts with my own. He felt so good inside me.

"Patch. Please. Faster!" I pleaded with him breathlessly. He gave in and started thrusting in and out of me at a faster pace, though I could tell that he was holding out in fear of hurting me. I plead with him to go faster, harder and he did.

"Patch! Don't stop! Please, dont--" my voice faltered as he hit a sweet spot inside of me, angling himself just right so that he hit it with every thrust.

"Angel. Fuck. I'm gonna- gonna cum" I braced myself, digging my fingers into his back, which seemed to spur him on even more. I cried out as he took me by surprise, biting down roughly on the base of my neck. I screamed his name as I felt a warm, thick fluid coat my inside. Stars shattered behind my eyes as my body stiffened then went limp, and Patch fell on top of me, whispering my name. He rolled over onto his back, pulling out of me.

"You're so fucking perfect Angel," he whispered as I wrapped myself around him and fell asleep.


End file.
